A journey begins
by elementals-destiny
Summary: This is a strangeinterestingweird story that I am writing...Right now twists of our world,well, our world with a few twists...and i am going to add the age of five trilogy to this story........updates, chapter one redone.
1. Chapter 1

-1Sonea wakes up to another day………….

(Balkan is the new high lord- how am I going to get used to that, and Balkan is approachable, unlike him, better not think about that) Sonea's eyes fill up with tears (and how am I going to finish my studies? There seems to be a lot of work in being a healer, but in order to help the slum dwellers, I must be able to help them, no one said that this would be easy, oh well better get out of bed, and get a move on, there is another test today, and it is going to be much harder than any of the others that I have taken….)

She goes out to the main room of Rothen's apartment…………to see the higher magicians around the room.

"Sonea, we the higher magicians have decided that you should learn more about your black magic, so we have decided to let you go across the seas, to the land of Tortall."

"But, I thought that I had to stay here in case the Sachakians decided to attack us, and wasn't it decided a long time ago that anyone that learned black magic had to stay in Karaylia for the rest of their lives, and within distance of a magician, as well as near three others …"she looks at Balkan for conformation

"You will have to give your knowledge to Lord Sarrin, this is why Rothen became the head of alchemy, and it will also keep us safe if you decide to go power hungry."

"I don't want anyone learning this," her eyes start to fill up with tears, and she brushes them away, "I lost Akkarin because I caused you to learn that I learned this magic in the first place." (if only I had hidden the books on black magic better, then they might not have searched the rest of the place that thoroughly)

"Sonea, you will have to eventually teach someone this, and we, and the rest of the guild, by vote, have decided that it should be now, besides what if something happened to you? Would you leave the city vulnerable to attacks, remember that I used to be the head of warriors."

"Well, I wouldn't want to leave any part of the city vulnerable to those Inchi" (he does have a point, but if we are doing this without the kings permission, than i will be the one in trouble, and maybe the slum dwellers will be ignored) "Does the king know, does he approve of this, what about my training, how are the slum dwellers going to be affected by this

Balkan holds up a hand to forestall any more questions "Yes, Sonea, the king knows, and he approves, even if it was reluctantly at first, until we explained that if you were to go power crazy now, we would not be able to defend the city at all. We discussed all possible options and we realized that the city would be safer if there was two black magicians, that way if one goes power hungry, that the other will be able to counter and fight that person off and maybe it would happen before we end up with a ruined city, and a much diminished population."

"And how do you know that the two people wont be just team up?" she puts her hands on her hips "There will be more ruin if they do, and there is no way that the guild could stop two black magicians, it would be a struggle just to stop one, don't you remember what nine did?"

"We have made some strict rules, that will have to be followed, firstly, " he holds up one finger", the two black magicians will not be allowed to interact with each other, unless they are with other magicians, and every word is able to be heard second," he holds up another finger" The black magicians will each show their successor black magic with a watcher, and, then there will be less risk of that happening, and thirdly," he puts his hands back into his lap and sighs "Sonea, we are not just going to allow just anyone to be a black magician, we will chose the person by vote, then that person will have their mind read by the high lord, to make sure that there isn't anything that is hidden from us, before we will allow that person to learn black magic, and only those known for good character would even have a chance of being chosen"

"And what if the successor decides to go power hungry, or the teacher and student team up while the student is being taught black magic, you might be able to see some things, but you don't know how to read minds, the way that I do" She taps her head with empathies.

"That is another thing, I almost forgot, we have decided that the high lord is going to know how to read minds, so you are going to teach me"

"But that is an invasion of a person's personal being, no one should be read like that , that is how the Inchi did things, and they were evil" She shudders

"Sonea, we have to know how well suited to the position that person is, we must take every precaution we have, the person that is being chosen to learn black magic will know that"

"And, if the student and the teacher decide to team up and go against the guild? What if they do that while the other person is being taught? You will have no warning black magic is taught by the mind"

"They will be watched every moment, and, until the student is decided fit to learn black magic, there will be a guard at all times, so there is no risk of that happening. Besides, the student will not be chosen by the black magician, it will be chosen by the guild, and if you teach me how to read minds, then there is no way for that person to have anything hidden, so I would be able to make sure."

"Alright, I will teach you how to read minds, and I will do a complete mind read myself, as well as teach sarrin to read minds...Why do I have to leave Imardin? Why can't Sarrin go? I just want to help the dwells that is why I am finishing my healing." She lowers her eyes thinking that she might have said too much

"Because if you do, then the king will fund for the slum dwellers to have proper running water, a proper education, and will build houses for them, also I was told by a god that you should be chosen." Balkan smiles kindly at sonea, noticing.

Sonea: "And the king is actually going to do this? He has been promising for years, and the purges haven't even stopped." she narrows her eyes.

High lord Balkan: "Yes, he is, and he has already made the proclamation in the streets, so it will happen if you go, the dwells are counting on you. Also, Sonea, the purges would have stopped anyway, after what you did for the city, you did show the king that not all the slum dwellers were thieves." he is still smiling, to reassure sonea

"Then why was there a purge this year?"

"If you don't remember, those who were involved didn't have permission, and were punished immensely, as well as having to work with the slum dwellers on a daily basis"

"I still don't like it but..." she sighs resignedly "alright, when will I be leaving, it will take a few weeks before lord Sarrin will know how to use black magic properly"

"As soon as you teach Sarrin black magic, Sonea, you will leave, we have proposed that you start teaching him today, and everyday, for two hours, including freedays"

"Alright, I will begin teach him after lunch, if his mind proves to be true, so you should probably learn mind reading now"

"Yes, also the slum dwellers are counting on you Sonea, so do not let them down, also there are healers in this new land that are more powerful than any we have here, that is another reason why you were chosen over anyone else, when you come back you will be deemed a full healer"

"Alright, I will try not to let the dwells down, and I will come back a much better healer, and will I be able to teach the healing to anyone?"

"Unfortunately you wont be able to teach the novices, at least right now, Vinara is trying to change that.

Her voice takes on a higher note "Than what is the point of me going to this strange land? I wont be able to teach anyone what i know"

"Well, we did decide that you will be able to teach a few of the healers, and we are sending Dorian along with you, you can ask him for help with anything that you don't understand."

"and so there is no point in me teaching anyone"

"no sonea, that isn't what i meant"

"What point is there in me going than?"

"You can keep those who go with you safe"

She looks at Balkan, "might as well teach you mind reading now than..."

Ten minutes later, the higher magicians leave, and Sonea drops into a chair.

(now I have to do this! I really don't want anyone learning this, it is evil…………oh well, I don't want the Sachakians coming when I leave and ruining Kyralia, still I wish that there was another way…….. Might as well get on with my studying, i still have that test tonight, how am i going to concentrate now?)

She starts reading from her book "The many purposes to magical and non- magical herbs"

To be continued...

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

-1Outside the room

Lady Vinara: "Well that went well"

High lord Balkan: "Yes, at least she agreed, but now she will have to go onto a adventure…….are we sure that she is ready for it, after all she just lost someone that was very special to her"

Lady Vinara: I don't know, I do know that she is much stronger than most people are, not just physically, but emotionally. I just hope we are doing the right thing" she sighs "What else can we do? When the gods ask us to do something, we must do that, at all costs, after all they were the ones that taught us how to control our magic, otherwise, there would have been much disaster for those born with strong magical powers, you do remember that the people would deport those with magical powers, until the gods intervened, for that all of us are thankful"

High lord Balkan: "I know, I just hope that she will be able to raise her child outside of the guild, and that the king goes through as he promised, otherwise Sonea will be very upset, well, she probably is very upset already"

Rothen: "Yes she probably is, but the gods are not to be ignored, that we know all to well, remember what happened last time we decided to ignore them, and also remember what the king will do if we don't listen"

High lord Balkan: "Yes, we don't want to lose our funding or we will be in trouble trying to teach the novices, this is the reason why the purges were not stopped so many years ago when the majority of us wanted it to end, and we definitely don't want to ignore any of the gods, especially the one that talked to us, he is the mos powerful"

Lady Vinara: "Yes, well the king changed at least a little since Sonea first started at the guild, now at least he will listen to ordinary people, remember when he hired some people to listen to ideas from all the population, not just the houses"

High lord Balkan: "Well there were more than a few from the houses that were shocked that we did not inform the slum dwellers, although it was for the reason that they were worried that they were able to break into the houses, rather then for their personal safety"

Rothen: "I have to go now I have a class to teach."

Lady Vinara: "And I have patients to tend to"

High lord Balkan: "And I have to go see the king, he told me to go immediately after we talked to Sonea..."

Later on that morning…………

Dorrien: "Hi Sonea, I am here to take you to your test, are you ready?" he smiles kindly

Sonea: "No, I don't think that I will ever be ready for that test" she sighs "There is so much that I don't know, and what happens if I fail, then it will take me longer to become a full healer"

Dorrien: "Sonea you know that you can take that test over, and that I had to, and that if you go to this new land, that you will become a much better healer than if you stayed here, you will even be able to learn how to heal animals"

Sonea: "Yes, but if I fail, then it will be that much longer before I can heal by myself, and take over the hospital"

Dorrien: "I know Sonea, but you must go, and when you come back, you will be one of the best healers there are, don't forget, not many healers will be going, there will be mostly warriors, and non magic people think of this of as a great opportunity"

Sonea: "And I wont be able to take that test again until I have return from this journey that we have to go on, if I fail, then how will I be able to look at the dwells, they are counting on me.

Dorrien: "I know Sonea, there is nothing I can do about that though, the higher, magicians and the gods have ordered us"

Sonea: "I am as ready as I will ever be, I guess, lets go and see if I am ready to be a full healer yet" She gets up and walks towards the door...

To be continued……………………….

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	3. Chapter 3

-1That afternoon…………

Sarrin: High lord Balkan, I really don't want to do this, I don't want to learn black magic, isn't one black magician enough? Now if the two black magicians decide to go power crazy, there is no way that the guild will be able to protect Karalia, and if the inchi decide to attack us there is no way that one black magician would have enough power, either way the guild is doomed"

High lord Balkan: "The guild knows how you feel, and that is why we have again decide you are the most worthy of this task, now I have to read your mind to complete the final part of our agreement, that way the guild would be able to know beforehand what the black magician would do with the knowledge of that much power. Since there is nothing that you can hide, the guild decided that the ability to forcefully read minds should be a precaution that we always take, before any potential black magician is taught"

Sarrin: "Fine, lets just get this mind reading done"he sighs "You know how much I don't want to learn any of this, it is only for the safety of all of us that I am learning this"

High lord Balkan: We shall see soon enough if you are able to take on this burden, just remember that if you refuse to learn, than someone else that is not as likely to be restrained will have to take on this role"

Sarrin: "I know, lets just get this over with."

Some time later………

High lord Balkan: "Well I see no reason for you to not learn black magic, all of your intentions are good,, now lets go and see Sonea so that she can start teaching you."

Lord Balkan knocks on the door of Rothen's room in the magicians building, and Sonea answers the door and upon seeing two magicians at the door, she bows:

Sonea: "Hi High lord Balkan, and lord Sarrin, I guess that you are here to learn black magic, I wish that I didn't have to do this, but I wont leave Karalia undefended, we might as well get started with this"

Sarrin: (and I wish that I didn't have to learn this, and Sonea doesn't want to teach it, so why are they forcing us to do what we don't want to do?) "Yes Sonea, lets get started"

Sonea: "Okay… I will be teaching you mind to mind, for the most part, and we will need a object to practice black magic on so I went and got this innypao plant, it has more energy than any other plant, after you learn that you will learn how to take a little magic from the other magicians, then I will teach you how to hide you presence, because the more magic you take on, the more that the other magicians are able to sense you, unless you do this.

Sarrin: "Alright, then I guess we should get started" he sits down in front of the plant

Sonea: "Yes we should" she sits down opposite Sarrin and starts teaching him.

Many hours later…….

Sonea: (Whew, that was hard work, who knew that it takes this much work to teach someone something you yourself don't want to know, I definitely want to heal, more than any other thing. Well it is time for bed, and tomorrow, I will have to tell Jonna and Ranel about my journey, maybe i can get the other magicians to allow me to have her come along.)

To be continued……………

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day……….

Sonea wakes up to find Tania looking at her.

Tania: "Lady Vinara requests your presence in the healers quarters as soon as you can get there"

Sonea: "Alright did she say why she wants me there, is there something wrong with one of my friends, or or...

Tania: "No Sonea" she says interrupting Sonea's frantic talk "She just said that she wanted you to be there as soon as possible, I don't know what for"

Sonea: "Alright" (I wonder what could be wrong, is there something wrong with Rothen, or maybe my aunt or……no I shouldn't rush to conclusions, I have to go there as soon as possible, I hope nothing is wrong) "Tania, I will be leaving at once, don't worry about breakfast"

Tania: "I thought you might say as much, that is why I got you this roll, you should eat it along the way, Sonea, it is not a good idea to skip meals, and when you return, call for me and I will bring you some breakfast"

Sonea: "No, that is alright, I will just get something from the Foodhall when I am done, there is no reason for you to go to so much trouble for me"

A few minutes later………..

Sonea is at the healer's quarters, out of breath from running the whole way. She puts her hand on the door, and is knocked unconscious by a stunstrike.

High lord Balkan: (I know that Sonea wont forgive me for this, but I have to send her on the boat right away, it is not like I have a choice, and sarrin says that he will be able to learn black magic without her now, so there is no way that I can delay this) He sighs and then takes her to a wagon, and grabs the bag that Rothen gives him to take along. Rothen placed the blood ring that Kariko made in her bag, so that there would be at least one way for Sonea to comminucate with the guild.

Lord Rothen: (at least she will be able to talk to me and I will be able to relay messages to her from the guild, I just hope that it doesn't get broken, and that she will find it, and that she reads my note, maybe she wont be mad at me, after all it wasn't my decision for her to go, it was that god's I wonder why he is talking to us now, it has been almost a century since the last time that Karalia has heard from him………I wonder what he really has in mind, it is said that the person that he chooses is always changed………I wonder what her destiny is)

Mean while………………….

Sonea wakes up to find herself a bystander in a war, far away from the world where she lives in, as this war takes place in outer space………with sperites called elementals

And fulfils one of the many points of her destiny, to bring all the worlds together

To be continued……………………………..

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	5. Chapter 5

They were all locked in the battle, resulting in complete chaos for the humans(the earth that we live in) when the daughter of both fire and earth rushed into the center of the battle.

Sonea: (what is happening, is this a dream, why can I not wake up, and where am I, I have never been here before)

Daughter "Wait, you can't do this you must stop battling"

Fire leader: (And the husband of earth) "You don't have the strength to oppose me, so I would suggest you get out of the way"

Sonea: (If this is not a dream, I should be able to use my magic, but it feels like it is stuck...I wonder where I am, and who those people are)

Earth leader (And the queen of all the elementals)"She is right, you mustn't fight anymore, look at all the destruction you are causing"

Fire leader "I don't care anymore"

"WELL I DO"

Everyone "Who said that"

All of a sudden, the creator of the elementals, achrefe appeared.

"YOU MUST STOP THIS BATTLE, AND LEARN TO GET ALONG BETTER, THIS IS THE EIGHTYITH BATTLE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN IN OVER THIS ONE PLANET ALONE"

Sonea looks down: (why can I see this battle, if I cannot see my body? What is happening, the last thing I remember, I was about to go into the healers quarters, so where am I now?)

Earth: "I am trying to get him to stop"

Fire: "If it is going to be such a problem, maybe we should just get rid of the planet once and for all"

He shoots a massive flare of fire towards the earth

Daughter: "No……….."

She puts herself in the way of that fatal blast, and converts it to a locking energy…………………

Just before she is destroyed, she uses the last of her strength to write in the prophecy book………………….. When all seems lost, I will return to end this battle, and a new power will be found, one that was never here.

Thus ends the legacy of the magic in the humans, of our earth, and the end of the daughter in one moment, and the beginning of a new age of the conquest for power.

To be continued...

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	6. Chapter 6

-1Sonea wakes up to find herself on a bed, in a ship, on the ocean, not too far from Karalia

(Where am I? I have no clue how I got here, that was a strange dream that I had, it had stuff that I never thought possible) Sonea gets up and leaves the room. (I'm on a ship! How did I get here? Did they trick me, they said that I would have a few weeks. So why am I here. Look a magician, I will go ask him why I am here.) She goes up to the magician.

"Why am I here, and just how did I get on this ship? The last thing I remember, I was at the healers building." she glares at him.

"You are here because the journey had to start early, and they were worried that you wouldn't want to go so High lord Balkan used stunstrike and then they put you on this ship" he creates a shield around the ship and himself..just in case

"So I don't get a chance to say goodbye to all my friends?" her eyes narrow even more "And what about teaching Lord Sarrin about black magic? He wont be able to use it very well yet, he has had only one lesson, and how is he going to know how to strengthen himself if Karalia is attacked? The whole land is doomed" She curls her hands into fists.

"First of all, he has the books, and second, no one except the magicians that are coming and the higher magicians know that you have left Karalia at all." He looks at her closely (is that tears I see? This must hurt her more than they thought.)

"How far are we from Karalia?" She puts her hands on her hips, and makes herself as tall as possible. (Maybe I can get them to turn back)

The magician, catching the drift of her thoughts, decides that the best thing to do would be to knock her out, he uses stunstrike, and Sonia is knocked unconscious once again.

To be continued…….

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	7. Chapter 7

-1Ten thousand years later…………..the elemental tablet of THAT prophecy breaks and

"The elemental daughter of the leader of water power, Kira, wakens…………………..

(Now it is time to find the daughter of earth and fire, and then the prophesied one and I better do that soon, before all the other elementals break free of the sleep that they were put under)

"What year is it?'

"How many times are we going to have to be put under the rest spell?''

"How many battles are the elemental leaders going to put us through, before they learn to get along, the way the said that they would"

"They are powerful leaders... unionized themselves to stop us from fighting, shouldn't they get along... that...just be logical they should at least keep their battles to themselves"

"We should not have to loose time just because they want to make wars..."

(Oh dear it is already too late, wait, if I give this gem to her before the war gets too out of hand, and she is able to master the new powers that were given to her, and before it is too late, and I am able to master the newest powers as well, and I must find the new magic, soon)

She flies off, to find the girl, who has no idea that she is destined to be the greatest hero of the time…………..

Buzz………….buzz……….buzz

(Oh great ……..time to go to my dance class…………then to school, and what else do I have to do today?)

After a few morning stretches, Sonea gets out of bed………..

She glances at the clock "Great I am twenty minutes slower than I usually am"

(I'll have to miss cooking my nice breakfast…………time to have cold fruit, and toast on the go)

She makes breakfast, gets her leotards and homework and heads out the door

Hours later……………….

(Now all I have to do is my homework)

Many hours after that………….

(Humm finally finished, maybe I shouldn't wait to do my homework until the last day that it is due)

In another house on that same street, Alyssha is also doing homework...

All of a sudden there is a bang from outside

(What was that)

They both go to look

(Humm nothing there)

Alyssha yawns

Alyssha(Time for bed then, I wonder what that bang was from, it sounded like something broke...oh well, maybe I am imagining things, I usually am)

Sonea: (I'm sure that I have herd that kind of noise before...but where?)

note, Sonea has no idea who she is, and wont for about the next five chapters, until she gets her memory back, it is in our time, in our world...

to be continued...

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	8. Chapter 8

In the parallel to earth…………….

(I have done a reading, and this is not the earth that I was trying to destroy, so why is my spell that I left behind leading me here, why didn't it lead me to the earth that she is on?)

"YOU DIDN'T ACTUALLY EXPECT ME TO ALLOW YOU TRY TO GET TO THAT EARTH FIRST, JUST BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE WAS DISTRACTED, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING, I AM THE GREAT GOD, THE MOST POWERFUL ONE THERE IS, I CREATED YOU, DON'T FORGET THAT"

"All right, I wont! But I will find her first, before all those other meddling elementals, and then I can destroy her, before she messes up my plans once again"

YOU WILL ONLY FIND HER IF YOU USE YOUR OWN POWERS TO, NO CHEETING, THAT IS WHAT EVERYONE ELSE HAS TO DO AND TRY NOT TO MESS UP THE PROPHACY GODS PLANS FOR ONES... YOU ALMOST ALWAYS DO

(Whew that buys me some time, I thought that if I followed him, that I would wind up coming in contact with her, humm if I use my crystal, than I might be able to find the humans that have the same power as her, I might even be able to find her in time, I hope i do, I don't want to lose her.)

(Now I just have to find those with a direct genetic link to me, and that should make my task a little easier)

(All right here goes)

Crystal of the earth, and fire, hear my plea, guide me to the one destined to wield you and fulfill the prophecy

Crystal of Fire, give me links to the one that is alike me

(Oh no this is no good, it shows every time she has ever existed, as well as all the others that have wielded power similar, maybe I need to try a different spell………..)

(Look she has her crystal, if I take it, I will be able to find her faster then any other, and then I can destroy her faster too Humm)

Crystal…………..

"You wont need that crystal anymore"

(Oh no, I need her crystal if I am going to be be able to give her her power, and teach her how to use it... I CANT LOOSE IT)

"Fire you cannot take the crystal from me"

"I can and I will"

"Actually you cant"

"And who might you be"?

"I am born from the clouds, and am one of the new powers that will be your bane, fire, at least for now... I am to accompany the elemental water while she finds your daughter, whom you seem to want to destroy for some reason... and my name is Ryan, of the cloud crystal, and you must go now, or I will send you to a very far dimension"

"That is not a very dazzling name"

"Id like to see yours become any more exciting, fire, now go"

"My name has been around since the beginning of the last fifteen dimensions, don't forget it"

"Oh and you must be so old, or have you forgotten that the newest powers are stronger in some ways, although not in all of them, oh wait I forgot, you have been asleep since all the newest powers were created"

"I don't need to listen to this, I am leaving, just remember that I will get you for meddling sometime, and there will be nothing you can do……………."

(Thank goodness, now to do a reading and make sure that he is a good as he is saying)

Crystal of water, guide my path, make it clear who are good of heart, and pure of spirit

(He is good, but there is something hidden, wait, he can read minds...He isn't connected to that power yet though, that will come in handy when he finds it..., If he decides to stay and help me like he just told fire, then I will be able to find more about his purpose...Wait I see that he is doing a search for his own human body...Is all of the spirits that were born around the time of her going to have to become whole by finding their own selves...Wait I know why this is happening, no one has been able to fuse the human paths with the new powers, they have to find each other... There has been no use for the testing world in ten thousand years...I think that I am the last of the generation to completely have all of my own powers...she was born right after me, and because she is the daughter of a queen, it was decided that she wouldn't have to find her human self, so the two were fused right after the first birth...Wait what was that was on the prophecy table...'when I am found, many will become whole again'...SHE KNEW THAT THE NEW POWERS WOULD BE CREATED !...Now I must see if he will stay and help me find the others)

"So are you accompanying me now?"

"Yes, kind of, in a way, if you need me I will be able to come to you, all you have to do is call out with your crystal, and I will come, you also need to find my human self, as we, the newest of those that follow the queen are trying to keep her worlds alive, and we don't have nearly enough power against those that are new of the king...I have a human identity, as well, and in order to help, it must be found, but at all costs find her power first...even if my human self has to be destroyed"

"Is it at least the same name for you, or am I going to have to find a lot of people with a genetic match, and then hope that I find the right person?"

"Yes, all of us except her will have our same names...Except I don't have the cloud part before my name"

"And why do you think that I can help?"

"Because, I know that the one that you are searching for is on the same planet that I need to go to to find myself, although I haven't found it yet, because my powers have had to been used elsewhere"

"Okay………….."

Ryan leaves……..

(That was strange, now I have to try to find a whole bunch of other people, not just her, that will make my task a lot harder, at least I don't have to teach them too)…………

"And now to search for the prophesied one"

She flies off

Meanwhile, the earth power leader, and the queen of all the elementals is waking up………….

to be continued...

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	9. Chapter 9

-1(We must stop this battling, every time it gets ended by Acherfe comes along...I lose so many years...every time our battle ends by will of a god...it is ruining me from knowing every new life that occurs, and helping some of them on their way, to greater power and I bet that for the most part, they have forgotten about us, just like last time, now there will be more trouble learning all the new powers that were Creator while all us strong ones were sleeping oh, might as well find out how long we have been asleep)

"Time"

He yawns, then replies "Yes"

"Exactly how long have we been asleep?"

"Um………….Let me cast a spell…………………..Time crystal...help me earth, I don't have the strength right now………it seems that I am much weaker"

"Here, have some of my power"

She casts a lending spell

"Okay now…….Time crystal………."

He gazes into the crystal………

(This is not good…………I cannot believe that this has happened, how come we are the last elementals to be awakened always, just because we are the strongest, it is not fair...Woah...There are so many new spirits that are protecting the kingdom...from the new spirits that want to destroy the most beautiful of the lands, just to destroy the queen while she sleeps...but that would destroy most of the natural order of law...the goddess of law was slumbering here as well, although I see that none of them saw that, maybe that is a good thing though, they are really upset with her after the last law she placed, and they just think that they are protecting us, the stronger of the leaders)

"Um, it has been ten thousand years" He reads from the crystal

"What is that shadow that is around you?" She glances closer (It is a really strong absence of his presence)

"Um………..There is a duplicate of me………..And there are new powers now…………….This place is going to be so different...Apparently time is about the only power that cannot be left to new powers, so there is a new time leader that is created from part of me, I have to find that other part too, after I know for sure that we are all safe"

"And there is no way that I will be able to see or control these newer powers, until they submit their pledge, is there?"

"Um no………..There is something else that you might want to know……….The new powers exist in two areas……….One in their elemental bodies…..And………….Two they now have to find their human selves…….And then you will have to fuse them together...The world of testing never got used, so it is a little messy, you might want to clean it up."

She mentally uses a cleaning spell

"And there is a problems that are occurring aren't there?"

"Um……………….Yes there is …………The problem is that you daughter…………… "

"My daughter what?"

"………………Well she does not know that she has any power, or that she is even an elemental……."

"Wont that make it easier for her to stay alive, and she will be able to stay out of the battle until her father and I have come to a agreement (when I actually win without anyone protesting, that will be the best agreement)"...And then we will be able to create a new world for these new powers, and bring them all to peace"

"Well there is a catch……………"

"And what would that be?"

"If her powers, and the others powers are not found soon………….. Then they will never be able to use them, and that would cause mass destruction around the worlds…….."

"Well there is a simple solution, I will just give her powers"

"You are part of the old generation now, like me, and all of us from that war, you cant give her her powers, she has to be given her crystal by one of the younger generations, remember that you have been around since the beginning of time"

"And I am just supposed to sit here and watch my daughter loose her powers, and not be able to meet the new powers, like I did last time?''

"Actually, there is a way for her to get her power……………."

"And what way would that be?"

"Her best friend, the elemental water's daughter, who is almost of the older generation, except that exceptions were made is your daughters only hope of getting the other elementals powers, that WAS written on the prophecy tablet, by the goddess of prophecy in the begging, dont you remember that one, you used to spend hours reading all the prophecies that were written there"

"And what can I do to help, or am I supposed to sit here the whole time until the people find their own powers?"

"You can only help three times………Choose wisely my queen………."

"Three times...And don't tell me to chose wisely...I am your queen..."

"And I am the guardian of time...I am a little stronger than you, that is why you chose me as you adviser" (plus the fact that she would waste all her powers on useless things otherwise)"...I was only made second...I am not second at strength...If you try to help her any more, you will be destroyed…………And there is nothing that I can do about that..."

Meanwhile……………

Alyssha, goes outside

(I am sure that I heard a bang, maybe someone is hurt...I took a first aid course...I plan to use my knowledge...I don't want to watch anyone die while i watch helplessly anymore)

She looks

(What is happening?)

The street is on fire…….

(Humm I can sense her near me…….Why can I not see her power?)

(Why is the street on fire………….Wait it isn't burning……….Is this a special effect…….I didn't know that there was a movie going on here)

(Where is she?)

Sonea also goes outside...

Sonea: (I am sure that I have heard something like that before...but where?)

(I sense more than one power here, and neither of them are connected to it, where is she? I want to destroy the destined one before there is trouble, so why did two people come to my call?...it was only supposed to be her)

In the realm of the elemental earth, time is watching this confrontation.

"Earth? I think that now would be a good time to help you daughter out…………. She is about to be confronted by fire, and now he wants to destroy her before she can become powerful enough to have the prophecy that she wrote become true., and then everyone will be cast into shadow, I am sure that you wouldn't like that..."

"All right then…………I will use a simple barrier spell, and then he wont be able to find her"

To be continued...

note...very soon she will regain her memory...and then the story will become really strange(as if it wasn't already!)

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	10. Chapter 10

"It worked earth, he cannot see her, he does know that you used that spell though, and he doesn't like it….."

"I knew it would work……………..Every time I use that spell it works, on every power, except the others with earth, it works. I am so glad that we don't have any earth powers on the other side, like we did at the beginning or my task would be a lot harder."

"If it works, why didn't you use it when the war was there, would that not be a logical solution?"

"Because then it wouldn't work anymore, because everyone would have seen me cast it, and would then look past the spell"

"Okay……………(She should have used it anyway...the earth wouldn't of been able to be seen and then there would have been no pointless war, at least for awhile, I hope that they learn to get along soon)"

Back on the earth………

(Huh? What happened to the fire, I wanted to see if I could get myself the movie)

(What happened? I cant sense her anymore, is it possible that she is not here?…………..No I sensed her……….Wait……This has the feel of earth! How did earth find her so soon?)

(Guess that I was daydreaming again, like I usually am……..)

They both go back into their houses

(Time for bed)

(I guess that I wont be able to find her today, might as well go and try to take her crystal with this new power I found lying around)

In another place…….Kira is still searching for the right earth………

(I hope that I find her soon, it seems to be almost hopeless, there are just too many earths that are new………….. Wait, I will use the link of my own power, and find the earths that were created during the time of our sleep, that will be the best solution, I also cant forget that I must find my own human self)

Power of the water crystal… Help me….Find the water that is less that ten thousand years old……….Find the water that doesn't have my power…………..

(It worked, there is only twenty earths that I have to look at now……………….Although it is going to be partly a problem, since I have to wait a day to travel to a new dimension, since I have her crystal…………All thanks to her mother, who wanted to make sure that all the crystals stayed with the people that were supposed to find them, and if they were stolen, that they wouldn't be able to go too far without being re found, oh well, it might be a disadvantage to me right now, but if anyone should take her crystal, I will be able to get it back, so I should be at least a little grateful……………)

To be continued...

note, if you are getting confused, Sonea will be getting her memory back very soon, then the real story will start...

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	11. Chapter 11

It is another day, and Sonea has just woken up………………..

Sonea: (humm, another day…..I guess that today is better at least a little, I have no school, it is the weekend, and there is no dance class today, so I will be able to eat a nice breakfast...what shall I do…Oh right I have more homework) She sighs (I guess I wont be going anywhere)

She turns on her computer, and reads her email

Sonea: (humm, nothing interesting, and Alison is in California for the week, but I already knew that, I wonder what happened yesterday it was very strange…………..I guess that I should get started on my homework, later, I will have to write what happened in my diary, so I don't forget…………)

She starts doing her biology homework when all of a sudden there is another bang

Sonea: (I know that I have heard that before………….but where?……..and how long ago?)

Meanwhile

Alyssha is just waking up, and the first thing she sees is……….

Alyssha: (why is my wall on fire, and why did the smoke decter not go off? I could have died, and where is the smoke?………………oh wait, I should be running, not speculating…………..)

Alyssha starts running out of her room, and down the stairs

Alyssha: (wait I should warn everyone that the house is on fire…………..)"um...MOM, WAKE UP, THE WALL IN MY ROOM IS ON FIRE..um, EVERYONE WAKE UP, THERE IS A FIRE IN MY ROOM"

Mom: "I don't see anything" She leaves the room and sighs (Another thing that she has seen, how many illusions is she going to see?) She walks up to Alyssha, "Go do your homework, or maybe you should call that new girl, Sonea, you should try to make friends, you are always complaining that you are lonely………….."

Alyssha: "I don't want to do my homework………………..I will call my friends and see if they want to talk…….."

Mom: "Its your life………"

Alyssha: "I know it is……………I will be a failure for life………that is the only thing that I am able to be…."

Mom "Stop talking like that, now go to your room and clean it, that is something constructive that you can do………..and DO NOT WAKE ME unless there is a real fire……………."

Alyssha: "I thought there was one, it certainly seemed real…….."(I wonder if it was the same kind of fire as last night, no one seemed to be able to see it when I got back into the house and they made fun of me then too…………….humm, I will call Sonea and see if she saw the same thing, i am sure that I saw her standing there, maybe she saw the fire too………….)

Mom: "Stop standing there, and actually go and do something………..USEFUL, LIKE YOUR CHORES, AND HOMEWORK"

"Yes, mom, I am going, just let me grab the phone first...there" she starts walking towards the stairs "See you later, why don't you call me when breakfast is ready"

"ITS FIVE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, I AM SUPPOSED TO MAKE BREAKFAST!?

"No, alright then, I am going, see you when it is time for breakfast..."Alyssha goes to her room, and sees no fire there, and no hint of damage that a fire that big would have left (maybe mom is right…………….I am seeing things, it just seemed so real………….I am going to call Sonea, after all she lives on the same street as me, she must have seen something, I hope that she is awake now)

Alyssha calls Sonea

Sonea rolls over and answers the phone "Hi"

"Hi, its Alyssha,"

"Um, okay, you live down the street from me right, and why are you calling me so early, its five in the morning?"

"Yes I do, and I was just wondering if you saw the fire last night..it was like the street was on fire, but nothing was burning, and then this morning, my room caught on fire, and no one else saw it, and I didn't wake you up right? You are a dancer, and dancers get up early"

"I saw the fire too, but I have no clue what that could mean, were we the only ones to see it? And why are you calling me, and telling me this? I barely even know you, also dancers like to sleep in sometimes, we don't get up early every morning, just the mornings that we wont have time to stretch for the morning, you did wake me up, I was having the strangest dream..."(It was that ship dream again)

"I know, I have no reason for calling you, except that the fire started up again, this time in my room, and no one saw it then either."

"Okay, well if we were the only ones to have seen the fire, what could that mean? Did you hear a bang last night, just before the fire started?"

"Yes I did, why?

"I think that I have herd something like that before, but where?"

"I don't know, I have heard it too, somewhere"

" Why don't we go out to the park and talk about this, it might help us find out what is happening, I will go in a few hours, not now, I do want to sleep for awhile" She yawns

"Alright, I will meet you in fifteen minutes in the street, and we can walk to the park"

"THAT IS STILL TOO EARLY," she yells in experasperation "I will see you at ten outside your house"

"Alright, see you then"

She hangs up

(now I just need to decide what to wear)

(Just a few hours more of sleep"

To be continued……..

note, if there is only two characters, I am not going to have who speaks anymore. The next few chapters should be interesting

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	12. Chapter 12

Sonea wakes up again, to find that she is on the ship. (That was an even stranger dream, it is almost like I was in a different world, wait maybe I was there, I need to talk to someone that would know about this) She gets up and leaves the room, and, once again, goes in search of a magician. "Hey, Lord Dannyl, can you answer a question for me?"

"Sure Sonea, what would you like to ask?"

"I was just wondering if the magicians ever end up in other worlds, that are not here." She raises a shield, (no sense in getting knocked out again, I don't want to go to a place where I don't know anything about magic)

"Well there are tales, that magicians told us, but it hasn't ever been proven that something like that happens" (What is she thinking? And why does she have a shield, is she afraid of being knocked out, the only reason that we knocked he out last time, is because she wanted to go back home, but now there is no reason to, we a far away, in the kilinder, the sea that divides the allied lands from Tortall, and there is no way for us to go back until we get provisions in ten days, and we have a few extra magicians now too.) " Why do you ask?" Dannyl smiles kindly.

(I sense that he is hiding something, I wonder what it could be) "Oh no reason, I just wanted to know, thanks for your help. Sonea smiles back, and takes the energy in her shield back into herself(there no wasted energy, Akkarin would be proud of me.) her face shifts to misery just thinking about him.

(great, she is upset again, I just hope that she isn't about to do anything, she is stronger than most of us on the ship, even without the knowledge of black magic, I knew we shouldn't have knocked her out, she could cause the death of all of us in a flash, and if she is upset, she might do something that she would regret later) his face shows a flash of alarm.

(why would he be feeling frightened- oh right, I am a black magician, I guess I should reassure him that I am not about to hurt him) "don't worry, Dannyl," she smiles again "I'm not about to go power hungry, you don't have any reason to feel fearful, but could you please tell the other magicians that I am getting tired of getting knocked out?"

Dannyl smiles, "Sure Sonea, I'm glad that you aren't about to try anything, it is just that we are all worried that you will try to stop the journey we did have to leave right away."

"Don't worry, I wont, I just wish that you had given me a chance to say goodbye to all of my friends, I am going to need a tour of the ship now, so that I don't get lost will you give me one? I know you have previous experience with being on ships" she relaxes, now that she knows for sure that nothing would happen to her.

"Sure Sonea, why don't I show you where we eat, and have lunch before we go anywhere else?" Dannyl stands up and starts walking in the direction of the small dining cabin

"That sounds great, is there any raka? I would love to have some now." she starts following.

"There sure is, lord Rothen made sure that lord Dorian got a huge supply of it a few weeks ago, it was supposed to be your birthday gift." (I still cant see what she sees in it.) "It is in your cabin, why don't we make a bypass to there first, and then get something to eat."

"That sounds even better"

…………….

About five hours later

Sonea goes to her room, (Humm, it is a pretty large ship, I guess the king wouldn't give anything less than the best to his favorite magicians. I just cant see why they couldn't have told me to come along, I would have willingly as soon as I had said goodbye to all my friends.) Her eyes fill with tears (what if something has happened to Jonna, or Ranel, or Rothen? I wouldn't have been able to say bye, and tell them how much they mean to me) She digs around in the bag that was sent along with her(what is this? Wait, isn't that a blood ring...It is, and it isn't the one that Akkarin made for me. It looks like Rothens! Of course, Rothen wanted me to have a way to communicate with the guild) she puts it on (humm I sense nothing wait…..

SONEA IS THAT YOU? OH I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU ARE NOT UPSET WITH US…..

ITS ME ROTHEN, IS EVERYONE OKAY, CAN I TALK TO ANYONE? HOW IS JONNA AND RANEL?

YOU CANT TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW, BUT IF YOU LEAVE THE RING ON, WHEN I GO TO SEE YOU AUNT TOMORROW, I WILL BE ABLE TO LET HER SEE YOU TALK TO YOU THEN

The presence of Rothen fades (well I think it is time for bed, besides it will make tomorrow come faster)

Immediately she is transported to our world……..

To be continued…………..

note I would love to hear your comments, it helps me. A lot.

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	13. Chapter 13

-1Sonea gets up out of bed and stretches

(might as well get up and get ready to go over to Alyssha's house

She gets dressed, grabs some change and leaves her room.

All of a sudden, a red glass ring appears on her hand (what, where did that come from, there is definitely something strange going on here, I wonder what.)

Five minutes later, Sonea is knocking on Alyssha's door .

"Alyssha, the strangest thing just happened, I was getting ready to go to the park, and then this ring appeared on my hand…. What could this possibly mean?"

"I have no clue, but there is something unusual happening here, and if we are the only ones that are able to sense it, humm I know, there are aliens that are trying to talk to us!"

"Um, Alyssha? That is not very logical, and that is kind of strange. Has anything like this happened to you before?"

"No, and I want to stick to the alien theory……. Wait I have a better theory, we are supposed to find all the rings in the world"

Sonea raises her brows..."Um, Alyssha, can we please stick to the facts and try to find a answer from that, I don't think that either of your theories are going to help us, as it would be impossible to afford all of those rings, and while the alien theory is possible, I would like to find some alternate, explainable reason for what is happening to us".

"Okay, I know, maybe there is magic"

"Lets go to the library and look at books, and not come to conclusions" (Where does she get all these ideas from? They are all strange well, I guess that her alien theory might be possible, but magic? All magic is, is illusions and tricks)

"Okay, lets walk by way of the park, I want to look at the nice spruce trees there."

"Aright then, but lets not stop at every tree and talk to it like last time, that was really weird" (and people were staring at us)

Meanwhile, in another part of the universe, water has just entered the dimension that we live in, unfortunately for her, earth's spell is still working, and she cant sense anything .

(This is the fifteenth earth, might as well do a reading, and see if there is anything here, although what is the point, I have always been able to sense her, and all my other readings have turned out to be pointless, don't need to search for anyone else until I have found her)

Crystal of water……guide me in finding her…….the one that I am looking for…..the earth elemental……

(nothing, well then, I only have a hour left before I can go to the next dimension, I might as well purify their waters, that will help their plant life, which will help her power become stronger when she is found.)

And on to earths kingdom…………..

"My queen, you have to remove that spell, and soon, water is in the right dimension, and she cant sense your daughter because your spell is still there, I'm afraid that your spell worked all to well)

"Alright, there, it will be awhile before it is completely removed"

"I hope not longer then an hour"

"it might be, I don't ever know how long it takes, after I cast that spell before it wears away, and that was one of the most powerful that I have done"

"lets just hope it doesn't take too long"

An hour later, water is just getting ready to take off……

Crystal of water…..my crystal……..move me to the image I am projecting in my mind…….

(there I will be moved in one minute)

Just then, earth's spell is removed…….

(I can sense her, she is here in this dimension!)

Just then water's spell takes place and she is moved onto the next dimension

(No, I was so close, now I have to wait five whole days to return to a place that I have already been, I hope that I am not too late, there should have been more than one power there, why did I not look? I would have found that she was there if I did that. Why oh why? I hope that I am not too late, I sense that there is trouble where she is)

To be continued………….

Humm, what a strange twist………hopefully water will come in time…………now I have to write a new chapter

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	14. Chapter 14

-1Meanwhile, in Sonea's world………

Lord Rothen paces around in his study, hoping that Sonea would not be too upset with him, and that she would put on the ring soon, so that he could see if she was well (it is a good thing that the high lord and other high magicians don't know about this, they said that there was to be no communication until they reached Tortall, and lord Sarrin had completed his training, then there should not be any problem in protecting the allied lands.

All of a sudden, he felt Sonia's mind and was relieved to know that she was alright. He uses most of his concentration to hold the conversation, as this was the first time that he had ever talked through the blood ring. Finally when Sonea asked about Jonna, he felt guilty, as he had not been to see them since Sonea had been sent away, ten days ago, so he promises sonea that he will stop and visit them in the morning, as if he had already planned that already, which he hadn't.

Later on that evening, he felt shock through the ring, and when he looked, he saw that Sonea was not on the ship, and then he looked closer……and saw that this mind was nothing like the Sonea he knew, although she still had her powers (what is this? Her powers are dormant, but how can that be? Is this supposed to be a part of her destiny, am I supposed to talk to her while she is in this state? I must go and seek some help, I must go and seek out the higher magicians)

Rothen leaves the room, and goes in search of the High lord Balkan.

And in another place………

"I know that the Karaliaians can be defeated, they have only one person that knows higher magic, and how many do we have, two to three thousand, if we surprise them, they wont have enough time to gather powers"

"Well, do you want me to go and spy on the guild again?"

"Yes Sarava, you might as well go and do that, just make sure that the guild magicians don't find out that you are there, you might as well ask Ceryni to help you, just like before, use the trust spell, to make sure that he doesnt think anything of your visit, you must make sure that the guild doesn't find out that you are there."

"Alright I will go, and if I see an opportunity to make the guild lose their only higher magician, should I eliminate her?"

"As long as we are able to destroy Karalia in the end, then you can do whatever you want, just don't give the guild time to prepare for a attack, make sure that you have contacted me first, before the guild finds out that you are there"

"Yes, my king, I will serve you as I, and all of my family always have done since your bloodline got elected to the throne."

"Now set off Savara, before the sooner that you leave, the sooner you will be back."

"Yes my king, I will talk to you soon"

Savara leaves the hidden room and goes to get ready to go to Karalia.

Back in the other world…………….

Alyssha and Sonea have just arrived in the park, and they sit down in the shade of a tree with the ice cream that they got.

" Now we really have to find out what this means, rings don't appear on hands for no reason at all, there must be something" she hits her hand on the ground in frustration "logical about this"

"We have been over this many times, it was put there by aliens"

"No stop it, stop your alien theory, we have been over that on too many times already"

"Then it was put here by magic"

"That is not logical, we need to find the facts and-"

"We have been over the facts, the ring appeared on your hand, we both saw a fire that no one else saw, so it must be magic, I see a logical theory in that"

"No, no magic, magic is just tricks"

Alyssha rolls her eyes

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT" Sonea closes her eyes and counts to ten (patience Sonea, she is only trying to help) "sorry, it is really frustrating to see someone roll their eyes when you are talking to them"

"And it is just as frustrating for someone not to take ideas seriously" Alyssha sighs "we are not getting anywhere by fighting, so lets try to get along"

Sonea gives a small smile "Alright, lets start heading to the library, and stop talking to the trees, it is attracting attention to us (like usual, why did I think that this time would be any different) "so we have more research time"

"Alright, goodbye trees"

They both get up and start heading towards the library.

To be continued………….

Wow a mysterious person, and Savara is back, what will happen when the Sachakians find out Sonea is gone, got to write that part...

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	15. Chapter 15

-1Water casts out her senses to see if there was any way for her to return to the world where, she, was (Oh and now how am I going to get there before fire does? There is nothing I can do, I am stuck here, if only there was some way to…that's it! I will call that other one that I met…what was his name? Right, Ryan, okay, now all I have to do is call him, and hope that he will come, and take the crystal there and then I can follow, I hope that there is no trick with him, if there was, then it will take even longer to give her her own crystal… right, now for the crystal)

Crystal of water…..calling strength………hope and heart, I need the one that is in image I am sending to you………….crystal of water, find one of the cloud powers……………….

"You called?"

"Ryan, you are able to hear me"

"Yes, I have been waiting for your call ever since I left you"

"Okay, well, I need your help, I and the crystal are stuck here for five days unless someone else takes the crystal to another dimension, but I don't just need another dimension, I need the most dangerous of them all, the one with all the wars, who would of guessed that you and the destined one would end up there"

"Humm, well it is not just me, there are many of us, so what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to take the crystal to that place, and do nothing until I arrive there, in five minutes………"

"Alright, I will go there, but what happens if fire attacks, do you have a place where we should meet up?"

"No, I will be able to sense you, as long as you are holding her crystal"

"Alright, I am going now, see you when you arrive, I will be watching for you"

"Great"

Ryan takes the crystal and opens up the portal to take him to the other dimension

(Humm, why do I sense such great evil here, and close to me…….wait)

"You chose a inconvenient time to be here with that crystal Ryan"

"I can hold you off for awhile, fire, and by that time water will be here"

"Usually, yes you could hold me off, but you walked right into my trap, and now it is too late…………"

Ryan feels his energy from the crystal draining (I cant even use a basic protection spell right now, I have to have her crystal for a day before I can use any magic……wait that's it……..) "alright, I f I give you the crystal, will you give me back my energy?"  
"I will, I am not interested in your magic, only in that crystal"

"Okay, here" he gives the crystal to fire, and then laughs "So much for you theory, whatever it is, now you cant use your magic, and I am able to"

"I knew that, that is why I have my other fire people helping me watch"

"Damon"

"Yes, did you get the crystal?"

"Yes I did, now I want you to lock away this pesky person, before he interferes with my plans again"

"Alright, it shall be done...can I have his crystal as well?"

"No, I need your magic"

"Alright then"

Crystal of fire……locking, use the bars of fire to lock this cloud power away……………make sure he cant escape……..

To be continued………………….

wow! When I first started this chapter, I did not think that it would end up like this...I SUPRISED MYSELF!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	16. Chapter 16

-1In the queen's realm…….

The goddess of law is just waking up (I wonder how long it has been) she uses her strong magic to find out (Ten thousand years? And there are only the lesser gods and goddesses to control the natural order of things, there will be lawless beings all over the place... How is there supposed to be an end to the annoying squabbles, if I keep being sent to sleep, just because I end up participating in all the battles? Oh well, might as well start trying to fix things, there is so much to do, so many new laws to write, and make permanent)

And in another part of the queens realm………

"Time what is happening?"

"Well, fire just took your daughter's crystal and locked away the holder, who happened to not be water, away"

"Well I must help"

"It will be counted as your second time helping out your daughter."

"But if she doesn't get her powers then she will lose them'

"I know, it is your choice, but I think that you should wait awhile, at least until water gets there"

"And why does fire get all the choices he wants?"

"Because you are the leader of all the elementals, and he does have the lesser powers"

"And just because I am the strongest elemental ever to live……not fair"

"You would not be queen if you didn't have strong powers, and don't forget I am stronger than you"

"Oh right, all I want to do is have a good place to raise my daughter, is that too much to ask for"

"Right now, yes, maybe- in a hundred or so years, if we don't all get knocked out or something, then it is very possible, at least until you decide to start another war. Just remember that she has to do this, all by herself, and that this is her destiny, and now that it is in the prophecy books, there is no way of getting her out of it, so don't try, or you will end up in much more trouble than the last time you tried to free someone of their destiny"

"I know, I just wish there was a way, even if it meant not being queen anymore. Time, I am going out to see some of the new elementals, and a few of my old friends call me if there is any change"

"Are you sure it is wise to leave, you would be by yourself"

"Thanks to all my rules, yes , I am able to run away from everyone that would cause me pain otherwise"

"Alright, if I see any changes, I will let you know"

"Bye"

She leaves the realm, and goes in search of some of her old friends, the leaders of all the other good powers, water, sand, and some of her goddess friends, love, purity, hope, and destiny"

(Destiny has a lot of explaining to do, I want to know why she could not take someone else, why it had to be my daughter)

And in the other realm that water is…..

(Finally I am allowed to go to the other place better look ahead, and not leap blind)

Water crystal…..strong hurricane...show me the right path to this other dimension

(There, fire is in that region, the easiest point to enter………..typical, he does this every time)

She leaps the gap between dimensions…………..

To be continued…………

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


	17. Chapter 17

-1In Sonea's world……….

Rothen knocks on lord Balkan's door for the tenth time, but it is no use, he is not there. He has tried lord Osen, lord Sarrin, and even his son, lord Dorian, but no one has been there (Humm, maybe I should go to Vinara, maybe she will have a solution to my problem)

Rothen starts to walk towards the healers building only to remember that she is in the hospital in the city. (great, now it will take more time to find out what is happening, what if Sonea is in danger in this other world? What would I do without her, she is like a child to me)

Rothen asks a passing servant to get him a carriage, and waits (Humm, Sonea's mind is still like this, I wonder what that means, is she in a different world, or is she just dreaming? And is she in any danger??) The carriage arrives, and Rothen climbs in.

"Where are you going my lord?" the driver asks with a smile.

"To the hospital in the city"

"Okay, my lord"

He starts driving off

And in another place……..

Sarava has reached Elyne and decides to press on (No time to stop and clean up, the sooner I get to Karalia, the better) she pulls out the last of the bread and shem that she has, and starts eating it on the way to Karalia.

All of a sudden there is a bright light (Wonder what person the gods deemed fit to come back this time)

And in still another place in Sonea's world….

"Ceryni"

"Yes"

"There is someone here to see you"

"What is wrong, you look like you have seen a ghost"

"I think you that you should see this person right away, he says it is of great importance"

"Alright give me time to get seated, and then bring him in"

"Okay"

Crey sits down at his desk, and feels around for his weapons (There is no way I am taking chances after what happened last time)

The mysterious person walks in, and lowers his hood

"Hi Ceryni"

"Akkarin???"

His face pales

"I thought you were dead- we all did"

To be continued...

wow! I just had to do that, Akkarin is such a strong character in this story, it would be a shame for him not to be a part of it, the higher magicians are going to be so surprised...And so is sonea, when she gets her memory back...

PLEASE REVIEW

IT HELPS

PLEASE?


End file.
